


Turtle Times - Issue 1027

by liamtome



Series: BoyBandAU [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Art, Boy band AU, Gen, Incredibly Niche Content, alternative universe, edits, graphic design is my passion, scans from a teen magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamtome/pseuds/liamtome
Summary: Cover and pages from Turtle Times, the best magazine for teens, your #1 source of celebrity idol gossip.Issue 1027, published June 2002 - featuring boy band 'Embers' on the cover.-From the boy band au that lives rent free in my mind.
Series: BoyBandAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153355
Kudos: 4





	Turtle Times - Issue 1027

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has taken over my mind for months now and I decided to make this for fun, using my subpar editing skills.  
> I've been thinking of making this a twitter smau but I'm not sure if anyone would be interested or if there's an audience for this kind of au.
> 
> Anyway, listen to Five's When The Lights Go Out to get the vibes I imagine Embers has (Bill is the rapper).
> 
> I hope the pictures are easy to see and read, I tried my best. Also, sorry to the Beverly lovers, she does exists in this AU but not in this part.


End file.
